Six mois
by Mania Jo
Summary: "Mon meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes... Est mort." Aujourd'hui, cela faisait six mois.


**Owner** : Mania Jo'  
**Bla bla** : Je viens de découvrir Sherlock. Enfin, j'ai envie de voir la série depuis qu'elle existe. Mais grâce à quelques amies coups de pied aux fesses, ça s'est enfin fait. Et oui, j'ai chialé comme une... Une petite enfant. Et ça reste l'euphémisme d'un euphémisme.  
Donc du coup, bah... Voilà. Et oui, j'ai conscience que ça fait complètement gay. Mais c'était pas voulu.  
**Disclaimer** : ils ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, si je croise Benedict, ses yeux risquent de l'être.

_**Six mois**_

_« Mon meilleur ami, Sherlock Holmes… Est mort. »_

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait six mois. Six mois que John ressassait inlassablement cette vérité dans sa tête. Six mois que l'on cherchait à la lui faire accepter. Six mois qu'il essayait de la nier, gardant toujours l'espoir de se relever en pleine nuit, réveillé par la mélodie du violon. Son violon. Ou encore le voir rentrer dans la pièce, un harpon à la main, réclamant cigarettes et affaires. Il aurait tout donné pour à nouveau voir son dos rond, seule partie de son corps qu'il lui était permis de voir lorsque Sherlock réfléchissait, en position foetale, tourné vers le dossier du canapé. Les morceaux de corps humain traînant dans le réfrigérateur lui manquaient presque.

Il aurait tellement donné pour entendre à nouveau sa voix de baryton, capable de faire trembler tous les murs. Mais capable aussi de réconforter, d'assurer la protection. Sa voix qui pouvait le rendre si froid et si chaleureux à la fois. Sa voix qui portait la plus géniale des réflexions comme elle portait l'humour. Et son rire aussi lui manquait. Dieu, qu'il avait pu l'aimer, celui-ci. Qu'il ait ri de lui ou avec lui, il l'avait toujours aimé. Et ses yeux… Les yeux les plus purs qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. D'un bleu de glace. Ceux-là aussi, John les avait aimés. Que ce soit quand ils riaient, comme lorsqu'il était dans une mauvaise passe et que les voir signifiait que tout était fini, tout irait bien.

_Mais là, plus rien n'irait bien._

Pourtant, il espérait. Il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, une vaste blague. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de repousser loin de lui cette image qui le hantait depuis six mois. Cette image de son meilleur ami fondant l'air jusqu'à rencontrer le sol. Cette image du sang s'écoulant dans le caniveau, avant d'avoir trempé entièrement sa chevelure noire. Cette image d'un visage pâle comme la neige, maculé d'un rouge vif qui faisait ressortir le bleu tranchant de ses yeux grand ouverts. Il espérait que tout ça allait prendre fin maintenant. Que pour clôturer ce sixième mois de solitude et de tristesse sans fin, il allait enfin revoir ce visage qui l'avait rendu si heureux. Il aurait voulu que ce miracle ait lieu. Après tout, c'était Sherlock. Il était trop intelligent pour laisser la mort le piéger ainsi. Pour laisser _Moriarty_ le piéger ainsi. Car en dépit de ce qu'il avait pu lui dire au téléphone, juste avant que… Qu'il se laisse tomber dans le vide, John ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Il refusait de croire que lui, Sherlock, le génie, son meilleur ami, ait pu être ce que lui avait raconté cette femme, quelques heures plus tôt encore.

_Sherlock n'était pas un escroc. Il était juste un être humain_.

Mais les êtres humains sont mortels. Et pour John, il n'y avait aucune chose pire que d'imaginer un Sherlock mort. Parce que… Eh bien… C'était Sherlock. Cela devait bien suffir à tout expliquer, non ? C'était pourtant simple ! Sherlock Holmes, le seul, l'unique, l'esprit le plus brillant que la Terre ait porté… Il ne pouvait pas juste s'éteindre comme on souffle une bougie. Et tandis qu'il pensait à tout cela, les yeux de John se posèrent sur la bougie neuve allumée en face de lui. Il réprima un sanglot, porta ses doigts à la bouche puis étouffa la flammèche du bout de l'index et du pouce. La gorge serrée, il quitta la pièce et alla se coucher.

Quand il se leva, le lendemain, il eut une étrange sensation. Il était entré dans la pièce et une impression bizarre s'était emparée de lui. Comme si quelque chose avait changé. Ce qui était idiot parce que… Parce que rien n'avait changé. Le violon était toujours à sa place. Personne n'occupait le canapé. Aucun cri ne réclamant une drogue quelconque ne résonnait dans l'appartement. Pourtant, quelque chose le titillait. Quelque chose qui lui échappait. Il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'observation de Sherlock. Il avait tant bien que mal tenté de le développer, alors qu'il enquêtait à ses côtés. Mais c'était plus un don qu'autre chose. L'on naissait avec. On pouvait le travailler, mais il n'était jamais aussi efficace que lorsqu'il était inné. Laissant alors de côté ce quelque chose à côté duquel il passait, il resta toute la journée à ne rien faire, profitant de son jour de congé. Profitant étant un bien grand mot, lorsque l'on parlait de John Watson, « veuf » de son meilleur ami depuis six longs mois.

_Aujourd'hui, il fallait prendre une décision_.

Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea machinalement vers la porte, ne remarquant pas la bougie allumée. Il se dirigea d'un pas automatique dans les rues de Londres. Il ne savait même pas tout à fait où il allait. Il laissait ses jambes le guider. Jusqu'au Bartholomew Hospital. Bien sûr. Où d'autre ? Il entra à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et escalada les escaliers, débouchant enfin sur le toit. Il contempla vaguement le paysage et le décor qui s'offraient à lui. L'énorme tâche de sang qui restait ancrée dans le ciment du toit, dernier souvenir de celui qui avait voulu réduire John en bouillie à coup de bombes autour du corps. Ainsi, c'était ici que tout avait eu lieu. La confrontation ultime de deux génies chacun au service d'une cause différente. Ainsi, c'était ici que tout s'était achevé. Ce petit jeu qui avait coûté la vie de trop de gens. Et surtout la vie de Sherlock. John s'approcha du rebord du toit et se pencha un peu pour voir le sol. Il grimpa tout doucement sur le garde-fou, puis inspira profondément.

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi.

John sursauta et tenta de se justifier en se retournant.

- Je ne veux p…

Il se tut quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Les mêmes orbes glacées qu'avant. Mises en valeur par les mêmes boucles noires. Le cœur de John rata un battement. Ou peut-être un peu plus. Il avait arrêté de compter. Sherlock Holmes se tenait devant lui, emmitouflé comme à son habitude dans son trench coat et son écharpe. Il n'était pas très loin de lui. Cinq pas, peut-être.

- Est-ce que je rêve ? Demanda John, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela pouvait être réel.

- Je ne crois pas. Ou alors nous partageons le même, déclara-t-il en faisant une pause, puis, devant le silence interdit de John, reprit. C'est ce que tu souhaitais, non ? Que je réussisse un dernier miracle. Je l'ai fait.

John ne disait toujours rien. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler un traître mot. De toute manière, pour ce qu'il y avait à exprimer, ce n'était pas forcément plus mal. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Rêve ? Hallucination ? Oui, il avait tant prié pour que Sherlock soit en vie. Mais il l'avait vu, au bas de cet hôpital, baignant dans son propre sang. Il n'était jusqu'à preuve du contraire pas le messie, il était donc techniquement impossible qu'il ait fait un petit aller retour au pays du Tout Puissant. A moins que tout ait été une blague. Rien qu'une vaste blague.

- Tu vas me tuer ?

Un rire franc et grave s'éleva.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Tu as dit qu'ils avaient raison, que tu n'étais qu'un mensonge, un faux…

- Et tu ne m'as jamais cru quand je te l'ai dit. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il.

Il comprit alors que oui, tout n'avait été qu'une blague. Une mauvaise. Mais Sherlock était bien là, devant lui. Il aurait dû essayer de chercher à comprendre comment c'était possible. Comment il avait pu survivre à une telle chute. Comment il avait pu l'éviter. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer là-dessus. Il aurait dû être en colère contre lui. A se faire passer pour mort pendant six mois. A vrai dire, il avait envie de le frapper pour qu'il souffre ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'il avait souffert lui. Il descendit prudemment du garde-fou et se dirigea vers Sherlock, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Plus il s'approchait et plus il sentait son poing le démanger. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à vingt centimètres de lui, tout retomba. Au lieu d'armer son poing, il sauta au cou de Sherlock et le serra fort dans ses bras. Il s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était le cas, quelque part.

Sherlock répondit à son étreinte en appuyant de toutes ses forces dans le dos de John, heureux de sentir ce contact après tout ce temps. Il ne cherchait même pas à deviner ce que pouvait penser son ami. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait bien, là maintenant. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ses retrouvailles avec John.

- Tu… Tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant les spasmes de son ami ?

- Sherlock… Où est-ce que tu étais passé, bon sang ?

- Je…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Je devais le faire… Pour toi, pour Lestrade, pour Mrs Hudson… Il m'a piégé, John… Maintenant, tout va bien, je suis là…

Il ne répondit pas. Trop occupé à essayer de calmer ses pleurs. Il était tellement choqué par la réapparition de son meilleur ami… Ils restèrent alors ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Mais aucun ne s'en plaignit.

- Heureusement que personne ne nous voit, marmonna tant bien que mal le blond contre le manteau de Sherlock, ce qui le fit sourire. Comment tu vas faire, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

- On s'en fiche, de ça. Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

- J'ai essayé… J'ai laissé quelques petits indices, un peu partout à l'appartement

John se recula un peu et tenta de se concentrer. Quels indices ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de tout visualiser. Maintenant que Sherlock, tout lui sembla évident. Les traits autour du smiley sur le mur n'étaient pas là avant. Le violon était toujours accordé. La bougie qui s'était consumée pendant toute la nuit alors qu'il l'avait éteinte… C'était lui. Ca l'avait toujours été. Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Alors, c'était ça ? C'était tout ? Il était revenu ?

- Comment tu as fait…

- Je meurs de faim.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça avant de…

- Il fait drôlement froid, ici.

- Tu ne vas pas répondre ? A aucune de mes questions ?

- Non.

Sherlock commença à s'éloigner de John, se dirigeant vers la porte, quand ce dernier l'interpella.

- Tu ne peux pas juste revenir et te taire, comme ça, en évitant toutes les questions…

- Bien sûr que si, je peux, répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule.

_Je suis Sherlock Holmes, après tout. _


End file.
